User talk:PsiSeveredHead
See also Archive 01, Archive 02, Archive 03, Archive 04, Archive 05 and Archive 06 Videos Thanks for reminding me. I'll have to move them over sometime. NiteShadeX, The Black Nite 17:13, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Creep Image. I'm sorry about that. I didn't know you guys were that strict on such things. Here's the link. The information was released on Blizzcon. http://www.geforce.com/News/articles/new-visual-effects-for-starcraft-2-heart-of-the-swarm.xml -LeiyaKerrigan 11:31 West-Europe 24-11-2011 Thanks Thanks for getting rid of that garbage item- I dislike vandels. Alockwood1 22:12, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Cross-Wiki Vandal Talks Hello my fellow friend. I am the one who likes my accounts which is my DA account. I don't want my DA account to be hacked by anyone that hates me alot of times. I can guard my passwords from any hackers if i want to save my passwords for other accounts i used. Go ahead and leave me a message, plz? References Alright. Alockwood1 01:01, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Tank Edit Well, being a tank driver would be an occupation. Probably should of used the Lore one. Alockwood1 18:46, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Alockwood1 19:43, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Inhabitants Okay, I'll grant that naming every known inhabitant of a planet might be tricky, but in the Character Template, there is no mention of a person's origins. Some people might want to see it in the Character thing, instead of having to read an item. Alockwood1 00:17, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :Categorize it? ("People of x", "People by place".) A more comprehensive categorization system may also work for professions (and allow some of the profession/occupation articles to be done away with, and kill the urge to make articles for every last one, or categorize vehicles and organizations as professions.) ("Protoss scientists", "Human scientists", "Scientists", "Professions", "Professions by species", etc.) - Meco (talk, ) 00:34, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Bingo. :-D Alockwood1 00:47, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Planets of Origin I think that the Planets of Origin should be for all three races, and not just Terrans alone. Alockwood1 01:00, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Why did you block my editing!? Hey PsiSevereHead! Why did you block my editing?!I only want to make new stories about in SC2 Heart of the Swarm and ideas for new units for Blizzard to put in the HoTS multiplayer. Please don't block it I'm just a Filipino SC2 player. - Stories go on the Fan-Fic site. This site talks about what actually goes on in the game, and it's lore, and such; basically the "true" stuff. Alockwood1 17:35, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Looking for Work Do you know of any items that need spelling and grammar work? Alockwood1 00:40, December 20, 2011 (UTC) DEFAULTSORT I put in DEFAULTSORT in the Categories bar of the one category and it came ups as a "red" category. What am I doing wrong? Alockwood1 00:18, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. Unknown Origins Alright. I guess I'll put the category on the Delete page. Alockwood1 01:34, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas A little late but Merry Christmas. Now, where's that "12 days of StarCraft" song at? :-D Alockwood1 00:35, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Category needed I think a "Need Images" category is needed. Alockwood1 00:14, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :No. That's the kind of thing that can be handled with a forum. Plenty of articles don't have images and will never have them. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:28, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Alright. Alockwood1 20:05, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Grazie for the moving of my fanfiction. Ah, grazie mate. Twilight Sparkle 10:26, January 9, 2012 (UTC) My Conversation to PSH Hey PSH, Meco said that you were in a different time zone when you were absent as Meco took over to block my editing. Which continent were you? I do need advice and help from you should I make an incorrect edit. By the way, do you think that Blizzard will bring back other old characters from Brood War in Heart of the Swarm? Will they ever show new units to StarCraft 2 fans and gamers? Keep me posted. Hello I want to ask one thing I'm the current admin of 11eyes Wiki. I have taken a good look throughout this wiki and seen that it has quite some unique features, one of them being Headings being bold at any level. As you may know, on other wikis, only Headings level 1 and 2 are automatically bold, the rest have to be manually configured. I've asked Wikia Support and they replied that to have all the headings bold, admins have to configure the local css of the wiki. So I want to ask is this the case with this wiki and how do I do the same to mine. Venom00 12:16, February 17, 2012 (UTC) That helped a lot I appreciate the help. Venom00 16:19, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Patch Issues Probably not, though I'm not certain—patch updates are usually something I leave for others. Feel free to take the updates down in the meantime.--Hawki 03:57, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for not referencing the Anion Pulse Crystals thumbnail Thanks, but i figured it was quite obvious it was taken from an in game screen shot, as the image desc. says, didn't think i had to worry about it --XAleXOwnZX 23:15, February 23, 2012 (UTC) --XAleXOwnZX 23:20, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Vandals are annoying. I'm glad someone blocked the "Baneling Vandal". I mean, given the fact that I follow you, and I'm at work most of the day, I finally check my email and "bing!" two emails saying "Unlock the baneling nest page"- annoying. I'll admit, sometimes I get things wrong, such as putting in the categories that a person is of "Planet A" when they are really of "Planet B" or some such thing- as I made a false assumption or read the thing wrong, but to just say, over and over, to unlock some page- the guy must of had some issues. Alockwood1 00:16, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Blogs I think that Blogs are needed, as they'd be great places to talk about the stories and battle strategies can be discussed. Alockwood1 00:09, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :I disagree. Virtually every wiki I've seen with blogs have problems. They take people off-topic and cyberbullies plague them when administrators are at sleep or at work. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:28, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll admit that does occur at times, but by and large, most people tend to be respectful on them, due to the risk of being banned by admins. Alockwood1 00:16, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :::At the Dragonball Wiki, for instance, check the Recent Changes page. Virtually every edit there is a blog comment. It's hardly a wiki anymore, it's turning into a social network site. On other wikis, admins have had to deal with spammers who claim they were hacked, or people threatening suicide. There's not enough administration on this wiki to enable control of blogs. It takes a lot of effort to patrol them and this wiki would get a lot less out of them. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:52, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, there isn't many DB episodes or Mangas being made. A new book for StarCraft has been coming out every year, and for the next cople there will be new games being made. Of course, you could do a month's trial period, and see if people like it or not. Alockwood1 00:12, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::There's Dragonball Kai, and I don't want to put up with a month of problems. It'd be harder to remove blogs once they've been activated. I see minimal benefit and lots of problems. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:02, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Rules could be set up, say 3 blogs per person for the trial period. Also, most people who make blogs tend to be well behaved. Alockwood1 00:07, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::::That rule couldn't be enforced. Also, the issue wasn't (just) people making too many blogs, but controlling what they put on them. The rules for articles are strict; by necessity, rules for blogs can't be. I disagree that most people who "make" blogs are responsible; even if they are, people who are replying to the blogs very often aren't. I've seen this phenomenon on a lot of wikis. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:24, March 26, 2012 (UTC) That would be the Anonymous Users mainly. Alockwood1 00:04, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :No it wouldn't. I've looked at blogs at lots of other wikis. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:50, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :: Well, there is a lot of people, and obviously, not all of them will follow the rules, or be polite. Of course, one doesn't have to let such people spoil it for others. Of course, one could assign reliably people to check on the blogs, and let one know where trouble ones are popping up. Alockwood1 00:29, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :::I fail to see why blogs are necessary. This is what the existing forums are for. Critically, the forums are: :::#Already available. (And more importantly, fits into the existing paradigm. Blogs fit in with message walls, which are not active on this wiki, for the same reasons that we don't have blogs either.) :::#Easier to manage using existing processes. (If you can edit the wiki, you can use the forums. Managing forum pages works exactly the same way as other pages.) :::#Reduce spam by being slightly out of the way. (Amazing how requiring a little work acts as an effective passive deterrent.) :::Alockwood1, your stated function for blogs is already fulfilled by the forums, which also offer a superior balance between usability and administration. - Meco (talk, ) 01:17, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, alright, I guess I could see about finding more forums then. Alockwood1 00:19, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Just stopping by Hit my 400th page, and 5000th edit over on the notd wiki. I still have no idea how you manage to do it over here. Miracle worker or divine blessing. Anyways, good luck in your future endeavours. --NiteShadeX, The Black Nite 08:58, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :Personally, I haven't seen much change, beyond the occasional edit. Alockwood1 00:01, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Hi PsiSeveredHead, I hope you are well. I wanted to let you know we have a new related video product that’s going to bring even more amazing content to Wikia. We’re hoping that your community will be one of the first to try this new feature and give us feedback. In return, we’ll be spotlighting wikis that are part of our video pilot program. This unique video showcase is designed to play videos related to the content on your wiki, giving you and your community complete control to add or remove videos by each individual placement of the related videos product. It’s easy. All you need to do is select videos from a growing library of content provided by Wikia and partners such as Screenplay (Hulu, IGN and more coming soon) or you can add videos from YouTube and other supported video hosting sites. Viewers can scroll through and watch the entire selection, and logged in users can contribute to it. You can see an example of how the related videos product works on Moviepedia here: http://movies.wikia.com/wiki/The_Artist. The module is in the right rail. You can also browse our selection of Starcraft videos to choose from here (more to come): link. Alternately, Wikia can give you a head start by placing a pre-populated video module with relevant staff picks on your wiki. You and your community still have complete control to adjust what is presented in the related video showcase. We look forward to hearing your suggestions on how to make this product one of our best. Please respond as soon as possible to let us know if you want to be a part of this pilot program. Cheers, Mark (talk) 21:54, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :Weighing in as another admin...I don't think it's too bad an idea, given that it's using space that's already avaliable on the sidebar. However, if I could choose a format, I'd have the videos section below the photos one, in that I see the latter being more important to the wiki (used in articles) whereas videos come across as being far more supplementary. Also, as admins, would we have the power to delete inappropriate videos? I don't expect pornographic content or anything like that, but I'd like to think that the videos uploaded would be official and/or useful rather than simple matches between players that aren't anything special. :So yeah. Good idea, just would like some clarification (can this be forwarded to them?)--Hawki 22:48, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I think the Videos could be useful for Walkthroughs- after all, some people want to know what's happening but don't have the game- myself being in that category. Alockwood1 00:08, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Concur with Hawki on placement due to the relative importance of images compared to videos on the wiki. :Would there be a way to select videos directly from this wiki's own Category:Videos? (If worse comes to worse, I suppose we can just manually get the videos from YouTube again.) Either way, that would be one way of ensuring the videos that appear have greater relevance to what's on the wiki. - Meco (talk, ) 03:13, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :They'd be useful, and not just for this Wikia. Alockwood1 00:14, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Alockwood1, what is your point? ::We do use video walkthroughs, when a "good" one happens to make itself known (don't think we're actively searching, better to let users do that, and then vet). We also do the same for cutscenes (don't think we finished getting them all yet.) ::The important part is that videos directly relevant to the content (typically used in articles) are already "uploaded" to the wiki through the video upload feature, and available for use like images through the video syntax. ::As a result, as I alluded to earlier, it's not strictly necessary to resort directly to external video repositories. - Meco (talk, ) 04:57, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :::I've gone to check the links Wikia recommended, and I'm confused. Wikia already has the ability to upload videos beyond Youtube (we just use YT because it's easier). So I'm worried that people can upload videos without going through the usual process (sort of like the instant image upload from outside sources that Wikia made available previously). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:08, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :::I've just noticed something else. The video captions are the uploaded names of the videos. Is there a way to assign custom captions to displayed videos, in case the video name is not ideal for human readability? :::That happens on this wiki. I've been naming videos in the same manner as images. While I did not anticipate future developments, I suspect this will work well for us when the Video namespace is merged into the File namespace. - Meco (talk, ) 12:41, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Finding a video that relates to the mission can help novice players, (or those having trouble with a part), find a way to beat it- and perhaps get the achievements easier. Alockwood1 00:28, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :Obviously any video we can think of can be displayed. DO you have anything to add concerning the module's implementation? - Meco (talk, ) 12:41, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :: I haven't posted much on this, as I don't really understand what Wikia is doing here. But I don't think talking about walkthroughs help; the missions already have walkthrough videos in them. I'd rather comb Youtube and find good walkthroughs than have anything with the right name/tags pop up. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:59, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, can't really think of anything- except maybe make some new templates- that one can post on a video that deals with language (like if it's in Spanish or another language) or if it is of a low quality. Alockwood1 00:25, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think you're talking about the video sidebar module, just videos in general. If you have ideas about the latter, start a thread in the forum. This is not the relevant discussion for it. - Meco (talk, ) 01:58, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Alright. Alockwood1 00:37, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi guys! I'll try my best to answer all your questions: *It is possible to place the Related Videos Module below the Photos module. If that's what you guys prefer, we'll make sure it appears there. *Admins have full control over what videos appear on the Module. You can add, remove and delete videos at wish. *It is also possible to directly add videos to the Module from Category:Videos on this wiki. *It is not possible to change the caption of a video; it automatically uses the name of the video. ::If you guys have any further questions, feel free to ask them here or on my talk page. Mark (talk) 18:22, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Hi guys! Should we enable the module so you guys can test it? I think that might be a better solution. Mark (talk) 17:25, April 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm game for a test run. - Meco (talk, ) 00:01, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Sarah Vandal Just noticed what had happened to the Sarah Kerrigan page- some people just like to cause trouble for some reason. Well, best get to checking things out and doing what I can. Alockwood1 00:10, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Still, as I've said on plenty of occasions, vandals are annoying. Just noticed that there was another one, on your page- had that on another wikia.Alockwood1 00:20, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay, something needs to be done about these vandals that keep showing up. Limiting character pages to edits by registered users might help. Alockwood1 :That could be done, although there's a lot of such pages, but I don't think that's necessary. Vandals have attacked unit ability/upgrade templates, minor lore articles, major articles, gameplay articles, or (in some cases) simply every page they saw after hitting the random button. Many of the vandals usually spend time on other wikis and aren't familiar enough with StarCraft to know who the major characters are, and many are willing to create new articles or accounts just for the vandalism. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:14, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I've noticed that on a few- though there is one Wikia that doesn't have regular Admins dropping in- the one Dead Rising Wikia I'm part of. Alockwood1 00:35, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Question Why is Shell Shocker blocked for so long? Did he commit severe vandalism?-- 16:23, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :Let's see- deleted whole pages that needed the information reposted- sounds serious to me. Alockwood1 00:55, May 11, 2012 (UTC)